Darkness
by kellym01.2
Summary: When Pandora opened her box she unleashed Darkness, but that wasn't all, behold a future where vampires rein, living side by side with humans most of the time, what happens when Ranma enters the territory of three powerful vampire clans, intending on claiming it for himself not caring for a half fang hunting him or for the power of his foes I don't own Ranma 1/2 not sure on pairing
1. Prolouge

The night Pandora opened her box was the worst night of human history, she brought darkness into the world, a darkness that corrupted all to be touched by it and none were spared from its dark touch but that wasn't all that came from the box.

For within the box was an entire dimension, a twilight zone, a place where darkness thrives and demons rule, demons that when the box was opened were allowed to crossover into the human world and were free to corrupt it and shape it to their desire. That box slowly released one element of what humans would consider hell after another and would continue until the world of humanity was gone, not even a memory and only darkness and monsters remained.

Pandora opened the box out of curiosity, plain and simple only when she did she was the first to be corrupted, by the soul of a demon.

A girl of long black hair by the name of Pandora held the small box, a geyser of darkness erupting from it and filling the sky, spreading like wild fire, her fingers dipped into the darkness as her grip on the box increased. The soul of a demon was absorbed into her flesh and quickly spread throughout her being, corrupting her.

Her once cyan blue eyes turned scarlet, her canines sharpened into deadly fangs, her beautiful tanned skin turned deathly pale, her non-existent nails sharpened into claws, her bodies curves grew, her once near flat chest expanding outwards to a size of double Ds, her muscles grew a small amount but even she could feel as she slipped away she could feel that her body had been endowed with incredible power.

Within minutes the girl known as Pandora faded, imprisoned within her own body and forced to become dormant as the demon took control and thus Pandora became the first vampire.

She glanced down at the box, her gaze narrowing, she removed her thumbs from the geyser before forcing the lid to close, preventing any further darkness to infiltrate the human realm. She slipped the box into her clothing.

'_This foolish girl has allowed me to enter this world, I will enjoy making this world my own while discovering which of my fellow demon brethren were able to crossover before I sealed the portal'_ she mused to herself.

Thus that day demons were brought into the world, bringing a small piece of the realm of darkness with them, nightmares entered the world, no longer myths and illusions but flesh and blood, true monsters now walked the earth, preying on the humans, seeking to create an empire.

A/N Just a short prologue, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	2. Darkness Comes To Nerima

Present Day…

A shadowy figure stood on the outskirts of Nerima, solitary, hidden beneath a dark cloak, mostly hidden by the shadows of night, a hood hiding his head and his face, a part from his eyes, those scarlet eyes the glowed in the darkness.

The figure began his decent into Nerima, having called in a favour from his mother and requiring permission to use her estate in Nerima. Having already a place to shelter from the sun all he had to do now was find some unsuspecting human to do his bidding while he hid within the darkness.

Meanwhile…

A girl with raven hair wearing a short black skirt that that only covered the half the distance to her knees and highlight her lower curves, with a low cut shirt that revealed an ample amount of cleavage. She leaned against a street corner, merely waiting for the inevitable.

'_One more tonight and then I'll be able to pay Nabiki back and then I can go home to my apartment and rest up for tomorrow'_ she inwardly sighed, gritting her teeth so not to curse the middle Tendo for fear of been caught by her or one of her goons.

Her gaze drifted over the street, watching as respectable businessmen headed home, occasionally glancing at her wearing an expression of disgust while the less respectable ones headed off with her 'co-workers' her gaze stopped on a cloaked figure standing on the opposite side of the street, just staring at her.

The figure crossed over and soon stood before her, towering over her by a head, she narrowed her eyes slightly and made out the figures clear blue eyes, they seemed to draw her in, she had never seen eyes so beautiful before.

'_She lives alone, working two part-time jobs, one at a local market, another at a fast food restaurant and now prostitution and all to pay off a local vampire along with her bills and so she can stay in school…guess it takes quite a bit of cash to get an orphan with no name into school, especially one without a last name and considered ronin'_ the figure mused, scanning her mind and briefly her history by staring into her eyes.

"Hey there big boy see something you like?" she teased as she took a couple step towards him.

"I guess you could say that, what's your name?" he asked.

"I don't think names are appropriate to give out in this line of work" she replied.

"Understandable, what do you say we take this back to my place?" he proposed.

"Sure" she replied, desperate to get this experience over with.

The cloaked figure extended his hand, out of the cloak, revealing his muscular build, the girl was hesitant at first but then took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the streets.

It didn't take long for them to arrive the small house, the cloaked man quickly unlocked the door and entered the house, holding the door open for the woman, the duo glanced round to see it was a traditional style home.

"So you gonna remove the cloak?" she questioned, the man gripped the sides of his hood before throwing it back and removing the dark cloak, tossing aside onto the banister before turning to face the girl.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, his face had a near angelic bone structure, his hair tied into a pigtail, his eyes a cyan blue, so deep they drew her in, mesmerizing her. He wore a pair of dark navy jeans with a black, sleeveless shirt.

The girls cheeks tinged red, from what she could see he wasn't much older than her, she been seventeen and he looked to be in her early twenties, her stomach felt uneasy and her heartbeat increased.

"You're beautiful" she gasped, her voice barley a whisper, her blush deepened as she realized what she said, glancing towards the floor, lowering her head, until he gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face upwards until they made eye contact.

"As are you" he replied, he began to inch closer before engaging her in a small kiss.

The girl's eyes widened at the sudden action, but even more so when she felt how cold his lips were, like ice and yet she wasn't repelled by them and found herself deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting their tongues duel for a while before dominating hers.

They pulled apart and headed upstairs and straight to the master bedroom, the minute they were in there she pounced on him, he allowed her to push him onto the bed, she gripped his arms and lowered her face onto his, they kissed, their tongues darting into each other's mouths, not wasting any time.

'_His arms are so cold'_ she thought after a moment, they parted, he gripped her arms and rolled on top of her.

'_How can anybody be so cold…no human is this cold, his skin is like ice…and yet it feels nice…but if he isn't human…then what is...hold on no body heat, near angelic appearance, that could only mean…'_ her thoughts drifted off, as her eyes widened in realization.

"You're…a…vampire" she gasped out.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Are you gonna kill me or turn me?" she asked fairly fearful.

"No, not unless you want me too…is it a problem me been a vampire?" he asked.

'_No matter what you say it won't change a thing I will form this bond and you'll love every second of it'_ he inwardly swore, she hesitated before replying.

"No" she breathed out, almost dazed as she made eye contact and found herself been consumed by his eyes once again.

He engaged her in another kiss before removing her top with incredible speed before removing his own, she gasped at his speed only to let out a small moan straight after as he cupped her breasts, his grip had been gentle and yet firm, he rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples, she let out another moan, her moans only continued as he began to lightly massage them.

He released one of her breasts and dipped it into her skirt and lightly traced her lower lips with his index finger, she inhaled sharply as the sensation travelled throughout her entire body, he repeated this several times before dipping his fingers inside her pussy, one by one, her moans getting higher and higher pitched with each one. He released her other breast and removed skirt and pulling out his finger, coated in the girl's cum, he brought it to her face, she grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers into her mouth and licking them clean, he removed his pants and his boxers, now both naked he inserted his erect dick into her.

She gasped out in pleasure, ignoring the pain as she was exposed to the large size. _'I know he isn't human but that…that is ridiculous'_ she inwardly screamed, lust filling her eyes, they made love deep into the night, forming the bond that he sought.

A/N Sorry it's short and for the poor quality lemon, looks like I'm out of practise, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, I haven't done much planning for this fic so help would be greatly appreciated and I am open to requests, not sure on the pairing, could become a multi but not sure.


	3. The Bond

Her eyes drifted open, her gaze moved around the room she was in.

'_Hold on this isn't my room'_ she mentally muttered, she felt a shifting of weight beside her, she slowly turned to see just what was in bed with her, at the sight of the handsome man beside her she didn't know whether to scream or melt, that's when the memories of the night before hit her, memories of what they did, her hand went up to her neck, she found two small holes in her neck.

Flashback…

Both she and the vampire were unclothed on the bed, his reproductive organ inserted within her pussy, her head thrown back, eyes closed, pleasure thundering throughout her body, the surge down below erupted, coating his dick in her love juice once again.

He grew a small smirk, revealing his over developed canines which soon began to grow and sharpen, his eyes began to glow scarlet, he reared his head before burying his fangs into her neck.

'_You shall now and for ever more serve me'_ his voice echoed throughout her mind as he finished forming the bond with her.

End Flashback…

Her eyes widened, she sat up in the bed, her fingertips tracing the scar from his fangs, the door opened, she turned to the door to see and elder woman around her mid-thirties enter wearing maid attire, her hair black and reaching down to the centre of her upper back, her complexion fare, she was around 5ft 6in in height, her breasts a D cup not much could be seen of her hips due to her attire . The maid looked towards her and the sleeping vampire and bowed her head.

"I apologise if I awoke you miss I simply came to greet the new master" she said, the boy stirred, his eyes snapped open, flashing crimson. He sat up, lightly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he turned to face the maid.

"What is it?" he questioned groggily.

"Sorry master I just needed to inform you of me and my daughter been here, your mother granted us permission to live under this roof as long as we and our descendants cared for it and serve your family, my name is Sayoko" Sayoko replied, bowing her head once again.

"I see, well for now besides your usual duties could you bring me a map of Nerima showing the territories" Ranma stated.

"Of course master Ranma, I will have it with you shortly" Sayoko responded before taking her leave, Ranma turned to face his bed partner.

"Just who are you" she asked.

"My name's Ranma Saotome, you?" Ranma asked as he slipped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Saotome?! As in Nodoka Saotome, the original vampire but that would make you…" she stammered.

"Yep, I'm an original, your name?" Ranma pressed.

"Rei…but if you're and original then why did you want me?" Rei asked.

"I'm new to the area and I need someone to keep an eye on the competition and you seemed like the perfect candidate so I formed the bond between us" Ranma stated as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Bond" Rei questioned.

"Yep, when an original like me has sexual intercourse with a human and then feeds on her, well the result is you are bound to me and will feel a desire to obey me, we are connected meaning that I feel what you feel and see what you see…you are under my protection now" Ranma stated.

"I don't know whether to be angry or relieved with that, what did you mean competition?" Rei asked.

"I came to Nerima with the sole intention of making it my territory, currently it is split up between three clans the Tendos, Kunos and Hibikis and as such I need you to keep an eye on them, so you'll obtain me information on them anyway you can while I strategize a plan in which I'll come out with all the territory" Ranma explained.

Rei's heartbeat increased as she felt determination surge through her, telling her to do whatever she could to help Ranma.

'_Must be a side effect of the bond'_ Rei mused, though she did have to admit she was drawn to him even before the 'bonded'.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, two of the Tendos go to my school, so do two of the Hibikis and two of the Kunos" Rei replied.

'_Interesting, all rival clans attending one school and yet it isn't a warzone, must be neutral territory' _Ranma mused.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, writers block, still sort of adapting to this fic, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review.


End file.
